


我的塞巴斯蒂安

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, top!Chris Evans, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: “哈！Sebby。”Chris危险地眯起了眼睛，“我劝你可不要试图勾引我，现在，不然等到我回去之后……”“Fine，反正…你现在不也干不到我不是吗？”Sebastian小小声地对他讲，Chris敢保证他听见了这个小坏蛋在笑，然后他冷静地回复对方，“所以这几天请你乖乖地养好你的小屁股——”他拖长了声音，“不然回来之后你可能会下不了床。”





	我的塞巴斯蒂安

Sebastian不在身边的第一天，Chris开始疯狂地想念他。准确来说本该由他来参加的ACE漫展由他的Sebby代替他出席了，而他需要去乌克兰处理一些事情——他像个处于热恋期的毛头小子一样，在离开爱人身边不到24小时后想念疯狂如草般增长。

他们的确无时不刻处于热恋期。Chris想，他的爱人这么温柔迷人，是这个世界上最甜蜜的小孩，如果可以的话他愿意整天跟Sebastian黏糊在一起，只是单纯地坐着，他都觉得身心满足。

于是他拿起手机给爱人发信息了。他往手机上打字：宝贝，你在干嘛？我开始想你了。

Sebastian没过几分钟就给他回了电话，那头的声音溢满了甜甜的笑意，“我也想你了。我已经到西雅图了，所以你呢？你有好好吃饭吗？”

Chris经常会因为工作太忙而忘记晚餐这回事，于是在跟Sebastian在一起以后，Sebastian从作为朋友提醒他记得吃饭的身份变成了Chris Evans必须好好吃饭，不然Sebastian将会取消他的晚安吻。

于是在外气场十足的Chris温柔地笑着答应了，他回道，“我有好好听你话。那么你吃饭了吗，我可是有看见你的ins上发着你还在开车？”

“你给我点赞了吗？”Sebastian的笑声通过话筒传了过来，Chris能想象到他在那一边有多么的开心，“我的可爱的小粉丝们全都以为我开了一整天的车，然而她们并不知道其实我前一晚是跟大名鼎鼎的Chris Evans共度良宵。”

“小坏蛋。”Chris自然记得前一晚他的宝贝儿在他身上缠绵索求，他被勾得差点丢了魂魄——试问谁能够抵抗得住Sebastian的美色呢？他悄悄地在心里讲，Sebastian is so hot，但是只有他才知道。这是属于他一个人的Sebastian Stan。

Sebastian愉快地开口了，他说，“我还新发了另一个视频，我猜你肯定还没看到，是上次你给我拍的那个小摇椅——柜子里还有我穿过的…”他压低了声音，“罗马尼亚小裙子。”

“哈！Sebby。”Chris危险地眯起了眼睛，“我劝你可不要试图勾引我，现在，不然等到我回去之后……”

“Fine，反正…你现在不也干不到我不是吗？”Sebastian小小声地对他讲，Chris敢保证他听见了这个小坏蛋在笑，然后他冷静地回复对方，“所以这几天请你乖乖地养好你的小屁股——”他拖长了声音，“不然回来之后你可能会下不了床。”

“混蛋噢。”Sebastian羞赧地讲他，然后他听见自己的助理在大声喊他，于是他对Chris说，“那我先挂啦，你下飞机之后记得给我发信息，漫展快要开始了。”

“去吧，我爱你。”Chris亲吻了一下话筒，就像在亲吻Sebastian柔嫩的嘴唇一样，他听见对方回给他一个同样温柔的吻。

——————————————————————

然后在Sebastian回到属于他跟Chris两个人的家以后，他便被Chris扔上了床狠狠地操了一顿。

他身上穿着那件在ins视频里的粉色裙子，这本是一件应该穿在女性身上的衣服，现在被松垮地套在了他的身上，但是在Chris眼里，Sebastian却比任何女孩都要好看，他是最迷人的塞巴斯蒂安，而现在全身心都属于Chris Evans。

Sebastian已经被他蹭得动了情，他最爱看自己的爱人这副脸红红两眼汪汪的神情了，于是他低头去与他交换了一个甜蜜而火辣的吻，他用舌头在Seb的口腔内舔弄了个遍，然后卷起对方的舌头亲吻吮吸——Sebastian无法抗拒来自Chris的吻，他被吻得动情极了，难耐地吐出呻吟，想要向对方索求着更多。

“Chris…”他呼唤着爱人的名字。

Chris温柔地抚摸过他的额头和脸颊，然后他将Sebastian往身下一扯，开口道，“宝贝，先让我操操你的胸。”

Sebastian一下子脸变得通红极了。他还是一个容易害羞的人，即使对方是Chris，他还是觉得这实在是太过火……但是Chris并没有给他再去思考的机会，他将Sebastian拉至自己的身下，将裙子两边的吊带拉了下来，松松地挂在了腰间。他挺起身，用沾满粘液的头部往对方饱满结实的胸脯上打转着，然后他伸出双手抓住了这两边的嫩肉揉捏起来。

Sebastian被对方用膝盖固定在他的胯下。Chris颇有技巧地挤压着手中的软肉，白嫩的乳肉被抓得泛起了红，揉捏出各种淫靡的形状，饱满结实的两侧被他往中间挤去，然后他将肉棒往中间的深沟里狠狠地磨蹭了进去。

 

Sebastian惊喘了一声，大抵是Chris的性器过于巨大，圆润的头部猛地擦到了自己的嘴唇，Sebastian伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下，然后感觉嘴边的性器又胀大了几分。

硬挺的性器在他的两胸之间抽插了起来，模拟着性交的动作使得Sebastian逐渐有了快感，他乖巧地张大嘴巴，等待着每次抽插的动作中性器的顶端蹭过他的嘴唇，他的鼻尖充满了浓重的麝香味，他迷恋地露出一个好看的笑容。

Chris舒服地叹了口气，他注视着Sebastian乖巧地用胸脯夹住自己性器的乖巧模样，感到十分满足。软肉被性器分泌出得粘液弄得湿哒哒的，又因用力的摩擦而变得更加通红，淫靡极了。Sebastian用舌头慢慢地吮吸着不时顶住自己嘴唇的前端，然后又用舌头绕着头部打滑。他被Chris加重了几分力气的抽插而带动摇晃着，于是他用舌头堵住了性器上的小孔。

“太大力了…”Sebastian扁扁嘴，有些委屈地望着自己身上的男人。

Chris马上认错了，他说，“对不起，是我有些忍不住了。”于是他起身抽出肉棒，低下头给了Sebastian一个安抚的吻。但他手上的动作却没有停下来，他捻起对方褐红色的乳头大力地搓揉着，小肉粒很快地在他手中被摩擦得硬挺起来，在空气中微微颤抖着。Chris放开了纠缠住Sebastian的嘴唇的舌头，转身低头将他的乳头吃进了口中。

Sebastian小小声地呻吟起来。Chris将口中的小红粒啃咬吮吸着，快感像电流一样顺着胸前流至Sebastian的全身，他双手抱住了对方的脑袋，手指伸进Chris的头发里温柔地摩挲着。Chris恶劣地用牙齿将乳粒叼了起来，慢条斯理地啃咬着，而后又用舌头将它顶弄回去乳晕之间。Sebastian的胸肉上亮晶晶的，唾液夹杂着方才性器上分泌的粘液，抹绘出一副淫靡的画面来。

“另…另一边……”Sebastian开口哀求着他，Chris便将脑袋移到了他另一边的胸脯上玩弄起来。他的手上也没有闲着，他用手将Sebastian的两腿分开，然后将裙摆撩至他的腰间，顺着他的大腿色情地摩挲至内侧，他低声对爱人说，“腿张大点。”

Sebastian听话地将腿分得更开。Chris满意地露出一个笑容，他伸手往Sebastian早已硬挺的性器上按揉了几下，然后顺着底部往下摸到了臀缝之间，湿润的后穴颤巍巍地吮吸着他的手指。

“做过扩张了？”Chris闷声笑着问他，“这么乖，什么时候做的？”

“换裙子的时候。”Sebastian红着脸软绵绵地回答。

Chris喘着粗气探头过去吻他，然后将手指抵住了他的后穴，慢慢地送了进去。习惯于Chris的穴肉湿软松软地包裹着他的手指，而混合着润滑剂和肠液的黏液使得他的抽插带着点水声。Sebastian被玩弄得面红耳赤，他全部的呻吟被Chris温柔地吻进了口中，一阵阵的快感笼罩了他。

Chris修长地手指在内壁上转动抠挖着，早已习惯接纳的嫩肉配合着他的抽插而收缩着，Sebastian扭着腰挺胯往他身上磨蹭着，而前面的性器顶起裙子形成一个小小的帐篷，分泌出的粘液将布料濡湿了，而很快的，动情的后穴不意外地全然湿漉漉的，作好了接纳更大的填满的准备。

“Chris…”Sebastian唤他，软绵的语气里带上了一点撒娇的意味。

Chris最无法拒绝Sebastian朝他无意识撒娇的样子，他狠狠地将手指屈起一个关节往穴内打转了个圈，然后Sebastian呜呜地求饶，“别……Chris…！”

他将手指抽了出来，然后伸手穿过Sebastian的腋下，将他拉了起来，在一旁的穿衣镜前将人固定在了自己身前，“好好看着我是怎么操你的。”

Sebastian面红耳赤，他想要扭过头使自己不去观看那面镜子，然后Chris没有给他这个机会。他朝Sebastian最为敏感的耳朵吐出气息，然后将可怜的颤抖着的耳垂卷入了口中舔弄着。Sebastian不得不呻吟着转回头去看着镜子。

于是Chris便扶着性器顺着湿滑慢慢地插入了Sebastian的后穴内，被填满的巨大快感让两人一起喘息出了声。Chris将对方的手拉到他的身后，让Sebastian自己抱住两瓣臀肉往旁边拉扯着，“乖，好好掰开你的小屁股。”

陷入情欲中的Sebastian听话地将臀肉拉得更开，用后穴将性器连根吞入得更深。粉色的裙子歪歪扭扭地挂在他的腰间，被Chris扶住他腰间的手给固定住了，他羞涩极了，看着镜子中的自己穿着女装被Chris操得脸面通红，张开的小嘴只能够吐露出一连串的呻吟，整个人靠在对方的身上随着他抽插的动作而带动起来。

Chris起先还是慢慢地抽插，后来便是大力地抽送着，硕大的性器想要连着头部一起埋进Sebastian的身体内，在紧致而高热的肠道内肆意进出着。

Sebastian捂住了脸，呜呜地流出了生理性的泪水，“Chris……别看……”

 

而后Chris便握住了他的手放在了胸前，十指紧扣着。他将肉棒顶弄得更深，全根没入又快速抽出，带出了黏糊糊的润滑液体，而Sebastian白嫩的屁股被对方的胯下撞得通红，穴口被硬硬的阴毛摩擦得带来了更深的快感，灼热的性器一次次顶入了他的体内，Sebastian胡乱地摇着头，“啊……慢一点……别……”

Chris亲吻着怀里的人的软乎乎的头发，他开口说，“你看，我的宝贝可真漂亮。”

Sebastian睁大了眼睛望着镜子，他的脸上充满了情欲，而Chris亦是如此。他被操得浑身泛红，脸上挂满了泪水和不自觉流出来的唾液，而身下被男人顶弄得不住抖动。他将手臂往后勾住了Chris的脖子，转过头去与对方亲吻起来。

Chris温柔地吻他，身下的动作变得缓慢起来。他看着被他亲吻着的Sebastian，脸上泛着红潮，大大的小鹿眼睛里湿漉漉的，合不拢的嘴角顺着两人的唇间流下了唾液，他被自己操得可怜兮兮的流着水，在怀里因被顶弄到敏感点而颤抖，Chris想，这可是我的罗马尼亚小软糖。

于是他停下了抽插的动作，将性器拔了出来，用龟头往不住想往里吮吸的穴口打转着，湿漉漉的菊穴泛着水光。

“Chris……给我……亲爱的…”Sebastian讨好地吻着他毛茸茸的下巴。

“宝贝，说点好听的。”Chris搂紧了圈住Sebastian的手，他决定给这个小孩一点提示，“是谁在操你？”

Sebastian快要被身体内得不到填满而逼疯了，他不停地将挺翘的小屁股往Chris的肉棒上蹭过去，但腰部却被Chris有力的大手固定住了，龟头顺着湿淋淋的穴口滑开，于是他顾不上害羞，“是Chris…！我的爱人、亲爱的、世界上最英俊的男人……美国队长、我的梦中情人在操我！”

他用上了一连串的形容词，但是对方却不太满意，Chris一边吻他一边开口，“不对，再想想。”

Sebastian快要疯掉了。他难耐地将屁股蹭来蹭去，然后他想到了一个词汇，然后又停住了动作。这实在是太过羞耻……但是这种不上不下的感觉令人难受，他被玩弄了好一段时间，后穴分泌出来的肠液都快要把Chris的阴毛打湿了，他终于忍不住说了出口，“……老公……”

“再说一遍。”男人毫不留情地命令他。

“Chris……我的老公！是他在操我！”Sebastian哭喊着，然后换来Chris猛地一挺胯，火热的性器冲进了自己的体内。睾丸撞在臀部上发出肉体拍打的身体，Sebastian的穴肉又湿又软，火热的高温紧紧地吸附着对方的肉棒，两人都因这快感而不约而同地喘息出声。

“腿抬起来，乖。”Chris将手往Sebastian的腿窝里伸了过去，他锻炼得极好的臂力使得他将对方抱在了胸前，就着性器还埋在对方后穴内而呈现出一个小孩把尿的姿势，裙子完全被掀开了，Sebastian双腿大张着面对着镜子。

Chris的动作猛烈起来，精壮有力的腰肢迅速地耸动着。Sebastian看见对方紫红色的肉棒是如何一次次插入了自己被操得红通通的穴口，挤压出一圈的白色泡沫，娇小的后穴又是如何吞下了带着一层水光的阴茎，两人的交合处滴落出些许粘液，他的目光开始迷离起来。

Sebastian被Chris抽插得靠在他的胸前摇晃着，性器和菊穴快速摩擦着，被抱起的姿势使得性器埋得更深，而抽插也越发迅急起来。Sebastian在Chris铺天盖地的吻中被操得流出泪来，他晕乎乎的感觉自己神志不清了，他不知道要张口说些什么，只好可怜兮兮地小小声地喊着Chris的名字。

Sebastian身前的肉棒随着动作而不住摇晃着，性器憋得通红胀大，他感觉自己的意识好像要飘走了，然后便被对方激烈地往前列腺上的敏感点一直戳弄着，Sebastian小声尖叫着，然后被Chris吻住了，他胡乱地摇着头，巨大而强烈地快感笼罩了他，他忍不住射了出来。

白浊在空中画了一个小小的弧线，然后喷落在了镜子上面。

Chris将Sebastian裹在了怀里，凸起的肩胛骨顶在了自己的胸前。他温柔地在对方小腹上摸了几下，然后随即拔了出来，射在了Sebastian的腿间。

漫长的性事很耗费体力，而经过一场长途飞行的Sebastian已经累得有些困了，他闭上眼睛，嘴里哼哼着还是Chris的名字。Chris伸出手将精液抹在了他的臀上，然后揉捏了几下，温柔地吻去了他脸上的泪水。

Chris将最后一个吻温柔地落在了Sebastian的额头上，他轻轻地说，“睡吧，我爱你。”

 

Fin.


End file.
